Some Memories
by Ness Vallot
Summary: LARRY STYLINSON ZIAM MAYNE.


Una suave melodía proveniente del pequeño radio de la cocina logró llamar su atención, al igual que el aroma a tocino frito. Se levantó de la cama con pasos veloces para llegar hasta allí, sabiendo lo que ya le esperaba.

Su papá estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio, con el delantal que él mismo le había regalado el Día del Padre. Al verlo le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-No, Derek. Nada de sentarse, ¿ya te lavaste las manos y te cepillaste los dientes? -lo cuestionó su otro padre entrando por la puerta del jardín hacía la cocina.

El pequeño no contestó, se levantó de su silla con el ceño fruncido y corrió hasta el baño a lavarse.

-Este niño...

-Ni digas nada, Harry. Que es totalmente igual a ti -se quejó Louis sin realmente parecer molesto, y se acercó a su esposo que ahora se encargaba de poner la mesa.

-Ya, yo si me lavé las manos -refutó Harry- ¿Podrías pasarme el jugo de naranja? -Louis asintió y puso el jugo sobre la mesa mientras Harry llevaba los platos- Ahora, por favor, tú ve a lavarte las manos -el castaño soltó una carcajada antes de darle una pequeña nalgada a Harry y caminar hacía el baño, Derek ya regresaba hacía la mesa.

Los tres desayunaron mientras platicaban sobre Derek, mañana jugaría su primer partido de fútbol y estaba realmente emocionado. A Harry le encantaba observar ese brillo de orgullo que aparecía en los ojos de Louis cada vez que hablaban sobre su hijo jugando fútbol. Lou le había enseñado desde que tenía 4 años y lo habían metido a entrenar a los 7, ahora ya podían notar que Derek había sacado lo Tomlinson en ese aspecto.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con Isaac hoy?

-Ellos vendrán a comer hoy, Derek. Pueden jugar en el jardín.

-¿En serio? ¿Tío Zayn y tío Liam vendrán? -el niño no pudo ocultar su emoción, cada vez que la casa se llenaba de los amigos de sus padres era diversión segura.

-También Isaac y Sophia, eh. Y más vale que te comportes -amenazó Louis, y Harry asintió en apoyo. El niño arrugó un poco el entrecejo, la hija de Liam y Zayn, Sophia, no le agradaba tanto como Isaac, era realmente insoportable y llorona, a veces les quitaba el balón y salía corriendo con el hasta que la dejaban jugar con ellos.

-Bueno...

Zayn y Liam, al igual que Niall, llegaron alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Isaac y Derek no perdieron el tiempo y se habían ido a encerrar al cuarto del segundo para que la hermanita de Isaac no los molestara, Liam se dio cuenta que la niña comenzaba a ponerse colorada y que estaba a punto de llorar, así que la sentó en la sala, le puso caricaturas, y le sirvió helado antes de que sus berrinches inundaran el resto de la casa.

Los 5 amigos salieron de la casa hacía el jardín donde había un asador en donde Harry con ayuda de Niall comenzaba a preparar las carnes.

-Harry, primero tienes que echarles pimienta.

-Niall, sé lo que hago.

-No, no lo sabes, si les hechas la salsa, luego la pimienta no les dará sabor.

Harry suspiró con frustración, Niall siempre creía que sabía más sobre él de cocina, y no negaba que fuese cierto, pero no le gustaba que le dijera que hacer.

-Tranquilos chicos, es sólo carne... -Harry y Niall le dirigieron una fría mirada a Zayn antes de seguir discutiendo.

-Esos dos... -murmuró Liam pasando un brazo por el hombro de su esposo.

-Déjalos, así son ellos -apoyó Louis sentándose a lado de sus amigos.

-Nunca cambiarán...

-Lo sé, parece que fue ayer cuando nos peleábamos por el último trozo de pizza -comentó Lou y sus amigos asintieron.

-Cuando eramos One Direction…

-Ya, lo seguimos siendo –murmuró Liam con melancolía, habían pasado ya 15 años desde que la banda había dejado de existir, aunque sus verdaderas fans no los olvidaban, menos aun las que habían apoyado a Harry y a Louis, al igual que a Zayn y a Liam, que a pesar de no tener una relación formal en esos tiempos, habían terminado juntos no mucho tiempo después.

-¿Otra vez recordando? –cuestionó Harry llegando a dónde estaban, se había rendido de discutir con Niall y ahora el rubio terminaba la comida sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Qué acaso tú ya has olvidado?

-Por supuesto que no, Lou. Sabes que no es posible –Harry le sonrió a su esposo. ¿Cómo olvidar como lo conoció? El día… Cuando todo surgió, como todo fue ocultado sin que a nadie le importara lo que ambos estaban sintiendo, como le habían impuesto a Louis una novia falsa, como le habían pintado a Harry una fama que realmente no tenía nada que ver con lo que él realmente era.

-Vamos, hubieron buenos y malos ratos –murmuró Zayn abrazándose más a Liam.

-Lo sé, creo que no cambiaría nada, a pesar de todo –Liam miró a los ojos a Zayn, que le sonrió con una de esas miradas que sólo tenía para él, la misma que le había dado hace muchos años atrás y que sólo se podía comparar con la mirada que le daba a sus dos pequeños.

-Supongo que yo tampoco… -susurró Louis dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Pues, ni yo… Bueno, tal vez menos besos con Calder… -Louis le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y Harry sonrió- Ya, no fueron buenos tiempos, pero bueno, eso ya pasó, seguimos juntos.

En ese momento los niños llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban, interrumpiendo la romántica atmosfera pero a la vez completándola.

-Y se sumó uno más… -respondió el ojiazul levantando al pequeño Derek en sus brazos.

-Y aquí otro par –añadieron Zayn y Liam a la vez.

-Me siento excluido –Niall llegó también con un plato grande con las carnes, y con varios platos desechables, los chicos rieron y abrazaron a su pequeño amigo.

-Nunca, tú eres nuestro pegamento, pequeño duende -dijo Zayn despeinando el rubio cabello de Niall, que sonrió, recordando ese estúpido apodo.

-Es cierto, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti? –agregó Harry, y los otros dos asintieron.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, habían comido, reído, recordado muchas cosas. Incluso habían jugado un pequeño partido de fútbol juntos con los niños. La pequeña Sophia decidió que era mejor animarlos desde su silla después de haberse caído y raspado sus rodillas.

Nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos, seguían siendo unos adultos con corazón de niños, Zayn y Liam estaban juntos y amaban a sus dos pequeños…

Y bueno, ¿Harry y Louis? Ellos seguían siendo, "Larry Stylinson."


End file.
